Mount Beanpole (Part 3)/Transcript
with Veronica Veggie Pizza, Soda Pops, and Bethany Broccoli being swept down Mount Beanpole in the cheese avalanche, screaming. The avalanche ends at a pile of hot dogs, scattering Veronica and Bethany, while Soda Pops is trapped between the hot dogs. Veronica pulls his cheese from the hot dogs and Bethany stands up. Bethany Broccoli: Phew! So, let’s recap. We were trying to throw food at the slushie machine, but missed, and made a vast mountain of crud, which, we then decided to climb, because… Veronica Veggie Pizza: Because it’s there! Bethany Broccoli: Then, we survived rotten cole slaw, sharp chips, and flypaper, but were washed away in an avalanche of nacho cheese. I think we can say… Bethany Broccoli and Veronica Veggie Pizza: Greatest day of our lives! (Start dancing, something dawns on Veronica Veggie Pizza.) Veronica Veggie Pizza: Wait! Where’s Soda Pops? to Soda Pops stuck in the hot dog pile, screaming out in a muffled voice. Bethany Broccoli and Veronica Veggie Pizza leap towards her, pulling at her legs, but she doesn’t move. Veronica Veggie Pizza: I can’t budge her! Bethany Broccoli: I have an idea. Follow my lead. Hey, Soda Pops! Your soda is flatter than a pancake at a steamroller derby! (Winks at Veronica Veggie Pizza.) Soda Pops: (Starts to scream louder and angrier.) Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Laughing.) Yeah! Your get up and go got up and went! Soda Pops: (Screaming louder and angrier as fizz starts to escape from her.) Bethany Broccoli: (Laughing.) The water that drips out of the air conditioner has more fizz than you! Soda Pops: (Screaming out in even louder anger as her fizz spills out even further, shooting her upwards.) Veronica Veggie Pizza: Lasso! Quick! Broccoli grabs from a floss container, tossing a piece of food stuck on it in his mouth. Bethany Broccoli: Mmm, tuna fish! Broccoli throws the floss upwards, tying around the still-airborne Soda Pops. Cut to Bethany and Veronica, who have the floss around them and are lifted up. The two of them are flying in midair. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Cool! Man, I’ve never been this high—(Looks downwards, starts to scream.) Bethany Broccoli: What was that? Veronica Veggie Pizza: I said, this high! (Starts screaming again.) Bethany Broccoli: I have a bad feeling about this… Pops grabs onto the ledge of a cliff, as Bethany and Veronica land on it. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Thanks, Soda Pops, we knew you had it in you! Soda Pops: So, you weren’t being jerks for no good reason? Bethany Broccoli: Nope! For a very good reason! We were trying to get a rise out of you! And it looks like the rise was…about a mile. Veronica Veggie Pizza: And there’s the top! Whoa! In a few minutes, we’ll reach the sum—(Starts shaking and twitching.) In one day— Soda Pops: What’s up with Veronica Veggie Pizza? Bethany Broccoli: Hmm…I read about this in a science journal! Or…maybe a comic strip. Veronica Veggie Pizza is unconsciously afraid of heights! Soda Pops: Afraid of— Bethany Broccoli: Shh! Don’t tell him, or he’ll be come paralyzed with fear! As long as we don’t go too high too fast, we’ll be fine. to Veronica Veggie Pizza. Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Breathing in.) Ahh, smell that fresh mountain ai--ai! (Starts to tremble and scream out, tilting over as he starts to fall.) back to all of the group. Bethany Broccoli: Did I say we’ll be fine? (Veronica Veggie Pizza falls off the cliff, dragging the others down.) I mean, we’ll all be goners! to Veronica Veggie Pizza in silent shock falling down, as the other two trail behind him, screaming. They land in a frozen food area on top of a licorice stick, as Veronica Veggie Pizza trembles. Bethany Broccoli: At least we’re not too high up now. to a frozen fish falling off of a cliff, landing on the other side of the stick and launching the group upwards. Cut to the group flying in the air, screaming. Category:Episode Transcripts